Safe and sound
by lightfeather5632
Summary: A song fic for Spamano. I got the idea listening to Safe and sound by taylor swift. XD Yeah, I've been inactive for a while, so im gonna post this real quick. Yeah, a bit OOC and I know, Spain wouldn't really just die like that. Rated T for character death.


Romano sighed, irritation making him restless, under it, a deep worry. He flopped on the couch and stared at the door, hoping Spain would just walk through it and smile and laugh like always.

But he knew it was impossible.

Spain had left to a (nonexistent made up) war with turkey, and hadn't been back for months.

He did get one letter from him, saying he was okay and they were winning. But it hadn't convinced him. It was a big clue because the entire letter was splattered with his blood.

A note from the medical doctor they had brought in case was mixed in confirming Spain's actual conditions. He was fatally injured, but slowly healing.

So Romano waited for him.

Like how he always did.

But, even after the letter he received yesterday from Spain happily saying the war was over, Spain hadn't been back yet.

Spain's doctor hadn't given him any information on his condition either.

The thought had came once or twice that he...

No.

It wasn't true.

Spain was a country, a strong one.

A war couldn't possibly kill him off, could it?

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go._

Spain had always, time and time again, protected Romano from other nations and countries.

'So where is the Spaniard now?' Romano thought with half-hearted bitterness.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light.._

Spain had suffered thousands of injures for Romano, to save him the pain, but this was worse than any bruise.

It hurt, to feel helpless while the ones you love fight for you.

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone..._

He remembered Spain's doctor had called him and told him that whatever happens once the war was over.

Now he knew what he meant.

But it was too late now.

_But all that's dead and gone and passed, tonight..._

The door bell rang and he jumped up, his eyes suddenly filled with a light of hope, leaving the dullness from waiting.

He hoped with everything he had it was Spain, home from the war and okay. Instead, standing there, was a man formally dressed as if he was leaving to a funeral.

A somber look was on his face as he passed Romano a letter and bowed. "I'm sorry."

As he walking away, Romano closed the door and leaned his back to the wall.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down..._

With shaking hands, he extracted the parchment inside and read the letter.

This was proof for his brain...

Spain was dead.

He slid down the wall, still beside the door.

Tears pricked his eyes and his bottom lip quivered. "spain... Your really not coming back?"

The sun began to sink below the horizon, the sky a deep blood red as if it was a tribute to all the lives lost in that war.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now..._

Spain couldn't exactly be hurt now, could he? Wasn't that a good thing?

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and sound..._

It was dark and cold in the house, a common result of night.

Barely processing what he was doing, he stiffly lit a fire in the fireplace, then slumped onto the couch closest to it, eyes so dull he looked lifeless.

No spark of that passionate fierceness they once held.

slowly, he heard the soft sound of approaching hooves.

hundreds of them.

Looking out the window, Turkey and his soldiers rode of horses towards the house, most likely to take it over now that Spain was gone.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everythings on fire._

The fire caught onto some old papers by the fireplace and spread throughout the room.

Romano had forgotten to close the lock of the fireplace so it didn't catch fire to anything else in the room.

Turkey's soldiers neared the house and kicked the door down ahrshly.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._

They ran into the room Romano was occupying and froze at the sight of fire, coughing over the smoke that filled the room in a brief matter of seconds.

Romano didn't bother to even look up at them. He just silently cried with an emotionless look on his face.

_Hold on, to this, lullaby,_

The flames caught onto the couch and burnt the fabric black and crispy, skimming over Romano's skin and burning him beyond repair.

If it hurt, he didn't show it.

_Even when the musics gone..._

The heat was getting unbearable. It tore at his senses painfully. He knew even if the flames died out, he wouldn't survive long.

_Gone..._

'Spain...' He thought, vision darkening as the heat nipped at his senses.

He heard a loud crash signifying the sound of shattering wood coming from where the front door had been shoved down by Turkey's soldiers, and rushed over.

His vision was so blurred he could barely make out the angry red fire that marked his death.

He didn't even realize he was falling until hands caught him, nearly pulling away as the flames singed the unknown person's palms.

He regained his normal sight for a split second to see familiar green eyes before it was too blurry and all he could see was green blobs.

But, he knew who it was.

He felt droplets of sticky salty water splashing onto his cheeks from above.

Guessing randomly, He touched his former bosses cheek gently. "...Spain...?" He muttered, hand searching his face.

He felt the man frown. "Lovino? I'm here now, can't you see me?" His voice nearly squeaked out the question as if he dreaded the answer.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down..._

"...You idiot..." Romano sobbed, hitting him as hard as he could manage in the chest. He was aiming for his arm, but oh well.

In his state, hitting hard was out of the question.

Honestly, hitting should have been out of the question too, but Romano argued with the author on this topic for three hours before Romano wrote this part himself, swearing the author's name.

(why do i try being funny in a sad story? =_-")

His fist barely nudged him before falling limply back down to his sides.

"...I thought you... were d-dead... T-they sa-id y-y-you we-re de-dead... I-I was s-so Wor-worried..." He bawled his eyes out, spain gently stroking his hair.

Spain froze. "...Who said I was dead?"

Romano sniffled and wiped his eyes and best he could, only managing to spread the water over his cheeks. "Y-your doctor..."

"We didn't bring one. We had a few kits for first aid. Thats all."

'What?' Romano thought.

_It'll be all right, no one can hurt you now..._

His vision fully blacked out and his head loped to the side.

He couldn't hear from one side of his head and he felt immobilized.

The pain slowly faded and he heard spain screaming his name, hand gripped his wrist so hard it turned white.

Spain pressed two fingers to the underside of his wrist, then his neck, appearing to be searching for a heart beat.

He seemed to find none.

Romano willed the sun to rise, wishing his sight to return.

He wanted to see Spain one last time.

Just once.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and , sound..._

Just before he died, he heard one last thing.

"Romano... I love you."


End file.
